The Squishy Juice Bar
The Squishy Juice Bar is a location and activity in ''JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective''. Location description The Squishy Juice Bar is a place in Hooverville. During the events of JumpStart 5th Grade, Bernie has an undercover job here as a bartender. Whenever Jo is on a mission to save one of the sabotaged sites, she must visit the Squishy Juice Bar to obtain one of the items she needs from Bernie. The interior of the Squishy Juice Bar is dimly lit, and contains a jukebox and an arcade machine. Jo Hammet seems to think that some shady company hangs out at the bar, at one point referring to Bernie's customers as creeps. Activity description The player has to follow recipes to create various drinks. The beakers are used to measure out fractional amounts of juice, which must be added to the right cup. There are five kinds of juice that can be used to make drinks, although the player will usually only work with three at a time. If too much liquid has been added to a cup, the player can discard any amount of it by pouring it down the sink. When the right amount of juice has been measured and added to the correct cup, that cup must be clicked and dragged to the blender. The drink will be complete when all of the ingredients have been added to the blender. Three drinks must be mixed on each level. On the higher levels, after all of the drinks have been mixed, the player will have to distribute the drinks into glasses. Difficulty level differences *Level one: The player can make drinks by adding/subtracting fractions with the same denominator, and doesn't have to pour drinks after mixing them. *Level two: The player may have to add/subtract fractions with different denominators to make the drinks, and has to pour the drinks into glasses afterwards. *Level three: The player may have to add/subtract fractions with different denominators to make the drinks, and has to pour the drinks into glasses afterwards. Help file description Thirsty? This is where I like to come when I need something to drink. Bernie's the soda jerk here. He knows more than he lets on. He's sure to have something we need here. The thing is, to get it, we'll probably have to do some work first. There's a whole lot of fraction fun brewing in the kitchen. If you mix the ingredients in just the right amounts, you never know what might turn up! Just follow the recipe. *To fill a dropper or a beaker, click on it, hold it over the ingredient, and click to fill it up. *To empty a dropper or a beaker, hold it over the right measuring cup and click to drop the potion. *To remove some of an ingredient from a measuring cup, just click an empty dropper or beaker above the cup, then click over the sink to throw it away. *When you have the correct amount in the measuring cup, click to pick it up, then click it over the blender to drop it in. *Work quickly. You will have to mix three drinks to help Bernie out. *At higher levels, you'll have to do more than mix drinks. Help Bernie serve the patrons by filling up the right number of glasses. Hurry, we've got a city to save! Category:Activities Category:JumpStart 5th Grade Category:Locations Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math Category:Activities that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Fractions and/or decimals